


Majd holnap

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Prompt:Harry elmélyülten sétált a folyosón, épp egy falikárpit mellett ment el....Figyelmeztetés: OOC karakterek és + 18 karikás tartalom.





	Majd holnap

Majd holnap

Harry elmélyülten sétált a folyosón, épp egy falikárpit mellett ment el. Tudta, hogy az egy titkos folyosót rejt, ám most inkább élvezte volna a kastély csöndjét. Ahogy lépkedett, neszezést hallott a háta mögül. Érkezése se volt reagálni, mikor egy kéz nyúlt ki a járatból, és berántotta. 

\- Végre, már azt hittem órákig itt szobrozhatok még.  
\- Hello Malfoy, mit keresel te itt éjnek évadján?  
\- Hülye, ezt tőled is kérdezhetném, Potter.  
\- De csak nem ezért vártál rám, ó te szőkeség!  
\- Még egy idétlen vicc, és nem jutsz vissza a toronyba egyben!  
\- Kac-kac Malfoy, röhög a vakbelem. Szóval, mi kéne?  
\- Nézd, holnap délután lesz a következő kviddics meccsünk.  
\- Egen?  
\- És ugyebár, ha ti nyertek, akkor csont nélkül megint a tietek a házkupa.  
\- Mit nem mondasz? Hetedszerre egyhuzamban? Mitől is ismerős ez nekem?  
\- Kuss, Potter, én beszélek! Szóval, ha holnap hagysz minket győzni, akkor mi le tudjuk söpörni a pályáról a Hugrabugot, ti meg a Hollóhátat, és a döntőben újra játszhatunk egymás ellen!  
\- Amit persze ismét bundázzak le veled? Jó vicc, Malfoy!  
\- Nem, csak a holnapi napot! Nézd, Potter te mondtad, hogy szívesen segítesz a bajba jutottakon.  
\- Már bocs, Malfoy, én itt csak egy bajt látok, téged. Te leszel mindjárt nagyon-nagy bajban, ha továbbra is megpróbálod megvenni a mérkőzést.  
\- De muszáj, nem érted? Holnap eljön anyám is a Tornádók vezető edzőjével megnézni engem. Tudom, hogy sokat pletykáltak róluk, és nem a legjobb hírű csapat, de… Szeretnék bekerülni.

A mindig higgadt és fensőbbséges Draco Malfoy szabályosan könyörögve bámult Harryre, akinek az agyában csak úgy pörögtek a gondolatok. A Tutshill Tornádó csapata finoman szólva nem a becsületes játékról volt ismert. Luna Lovegood édesapjának újságja, a Quibbler szerint zsarolással, az ellenfél megfélemlítésével és a játékosok seprűinek megátkozásával nyertek számos esetben. Még ha nem is volt igaz a pletyka, Harry kételkedett benne, hogy egy halálfalót más profi kviddics csapat alkalmazna.

Sóhajtott egyet, aztán rákérdezett:  
\- Mégis pontosan hogy képzelted el?  
\- Az mindegy Potter, majd a levegőben kialakul. Csak azt kell tudnom, hogy számíthatok rád. Ha legyőzlek, attól lesz hangos a Próféta is, tutira leszerződtetnek!  
\- Na, jó, de, csak mert jófiú vagyok.  
\- Persze, tudjuk, tudjuk. És Potter? Lehetőség szerint ezt ne meséld el az alattvalóidnak.  
\- Nem az alattvalóim, hanem a barátaim. És még egy rossz szót szólsz, akkor ugrott az üzlet!  
\- Nagyszerű! Akkor kerüljelek el huszonnégy órán át? Vagy folyton ezzel fogsz zsarolni?  
\- Malfoy, te beteges vagy! Te jöttél ide, mindenféle mesével, nézel rám ilyen könyörgő kiskutya szemekkel, és még én legyek hálás?  
\- Mi az, hogy kiskutya szemek? Egy mugli betegség?  
\- Á, veled nem lehet értelmesen elbeszélgetni!  
\- Kitalálhatnál valami újat, ez eléggé lejárt lemez!  
\- Nagyképű mardekáros!  
\- Gügye griffendéles!  
\- Sose tudod befogni, igaz? Mindig a tiéd legyen az utolsó szó?  
\- Ugyan Potter, valld csak be, imádsz velem veszekedni! Nincs senki, aki visszamerne szólni a nagy Hősnek. A lábad nyomát is nyalják.  
\- Ne légy gusztustalan!  
\- De igaz?  
\- Igaz, de nem kértem őket! – Harry felháborodásában ordított a szőkével. Aztán elszégyellte magát, elfordította a vöröslő arcát.  
\- Nos, Potter, akkor találkozzunk holnap, a mérkőzésen.

Harry utána szólt a távozó Malfoynak:  
\- És mit nyerek én az egésszel?  
\- Tessék?  
\- Mit kapok cserébe?  
\- Semmit.  
\- Szép kis üzlet, mondhatom.  
\- Miért, mit szeretnél Potter?

Harry agyát ellepték a hetek óta kínzó vágyálma képei, és újra elpirult.  
\- Nocsak, Potter. Csak nem? – lépett közelebb Malfoy. Harry hirtelen megrémült a másik közelségétől, és szinte rásimult a falra.  
\- Ha tényleg jófiú leszel, és sikerül, amit kérek, akkor talán várni foglak itt holnap este. Mondjuk, úgy tíz körül már le tudok lépni a győzelmi ünnepségemről – suttogta a szőke a fülébe.  
\- Holnap? – Harry hangja rekedten szólt.  
\- Holnap. De jófiú leszel?

Harry felajzottan bámult a vonzó mardekárosra, majd hevesen bólogatni kezdett. A szőke beleszagolt a nyakába, majd ellökte magát a faltól és elindult kifelé a folyosóról. Harry egyre keményebb erekcióval nézett a távozó, csípőjét ringató fiú után. Alig várta, hogy végre egyedül maradhasson, már csúsztatta a kezét az öle felé.  
\- És Potter? Takaríts fel magad után.  
\- Baszd meg, Malfoy!  
\- Majd holnap, Potter, majd holnap.

 

*/*

\- És már látom is a cikeszt! Harry Potter, szokás szerint elsőként indul el az apró aranylabda után, de Draco Malfoy egy szempillantás alatt beéri. Ha nem tudnám, hogy lehetetlenség, azt mondanám, egyenesen odahoppanált Harry mellé. Most mindkét fogó test- test mellett halad. Harry már nyúl a cikeszért, de a labda irányt változtat és elkezd lefelé száguldani. De mi ez? Malfoy egyszerűen leugrik a seprűjéről, és zuhan a cikesz után! Mindjárt becsapódik a földbe! – kiabál a kommentátor, Dean Thomas.  
A közönség felhördült az eszetlen mutatványt bámulva, Harry pedig villámgyorsan száguldott Malfoy és a cikesz nyomában. De épp mielőtt szokás szerint megmenthette volna a szőke mardekárost, annak seprűje, a Nimbusz 2001 elhúzott Harry mellett, és Malfoy felpattant rá, kezében a cikesszel. A stadionban egy pillanatra döbbent csend ereszkedett, majd a mardekáros páholyban ülők szinte egy emberként kiáltottak fel.  
\- Draco Malfoy elkapta a cikeszt Harry Potter elől! A Mardekár győzött! – hirdette ki hangosan Dean.

 

A szőkeség vigyorogva körözött a stadionban, míg Harry leereszkedett a földre, és a csapattagjaihoz sétált. Igyekezett egy hihető magyarázatot kitalálni sikertelenségére, és elhessegetni azt a kis hangot, amelyik a csalás szót sipítozta a fülébe. Végül megbeszélték, hogy többet gyakorolnak a következő, Hollóhát elleni meccs előtt, és bár fejcsóválva, de mindenki belenyugodott a megváltoztathatatlan végeredménybe. Ezután Harry hosszasan zuhanyozott, majd egyedül sétált le vacsorázni a Nagyterembe.  
Az előcsarnokban Narcissa Malfoy két zárkózott arcú varázslóval és fiával váltott éppen pár szót. A nő felnézett Harryre, és ha jól látta, odakacsintott neki. Harry elpirult, és a világ minden kincséért sem állt volna le beszélgetni a társasággal, melynek számára ismeretlen két tagja felőle kérdezősködött Malfoynál. Bár szívesen megtudta volna, hogy mit mondhatott róla a szőke fiú, inkább bement étkezni. Szótlanul tett-vett egész este, és azt hazudta, hogy hamar le akar feküdni, mert elfáradt, hogy megszabadulhasson barátaitól. 

 

Még csak háromnegyed tíz volt, amikor meglehetősen dobogó szívvel, a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyébe burkolózva osont az előző esti titkos folyosó irányába. A falikárpitot elhúzta, és belépett a mögötte rejtőző félhomályos átjáróba. Amíg várakozott végiggondolta, talán ezredszerre, hogy Malfoy mondatai vajon ugyanazt jelentették-e, mint amire ő gondolt. Mert könnyen meglehet, hogy csak Harry vágyott piszkosul a vonzó mardekárosra, és most az, miután megkapta, amit akart, már felé sem fog nézni. Nem mert bízni a szerencséjében, hogy valaki, aki ennyire jól néz ki, aki bárkit megkaphatna, még a múltja ellenére is, pont őt választaná, akivel csak marták egymást világ életükben. Habár azt el kellett ismernie, Malfoy úgy hatott rá, mint senki más. Kivételes érzékkel tudott rávilágítani Harry sebezhető pontjaira, dühítette az egekig, és aztán ott hagyta, mint tegnap. Felettébb kielégítetlenül. Olyannyira, hogy elég volt az előző esti szócsatájukra, és a szöszi játszadozásaira gondolnia, és megint állt a farka. Már nem is számlálta, hogy huszonnégy óra alatt hányadszor fordult elő.  
Felnyögött, és bár megpróbálta elnyomni egyre élénkebb képzelete fejébe vetített képeit, erekciója keményebb lett, mint valaha. Szinte már fájdalmasan duzzadt az öle, kínjában ezért hátat fordított a bejáratnak, és a hideg falhoz nyomta lángoló testét. Mintha csak erre várt volna a mögé lépő Merlin átka.

 

\- Ejha, Potter, ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen felkészülten fogsz várni? – suttogta fülébe Malfoy, majd aprókat harapdálva a nyakán, csöppet hátrább húzta Harryt a faltól. Épp csak annyira, hogy a kezét be tudja csúsztatni a griffendéles nadrágjába.  
Harry Potter, ha akarta volna, se tudta volna letagadni, hogy a szőke démon mozdulata jól esett neki, mert amint megérezte farkán a másik kezét, még lélegezni is elfelejtett. Minden erejével és gondolatával arra összpontosított, hogy ne élvezzen el a mardekáros első érintésére.  
\- Nyugi, hosszú az éjszaka – mosolygott rá Malfoy, és szinte szelíden megcsókolta Harryt.  
Fura volt így csókolózni, hátrafelé hajtott fejjel, de tagadhatatlanul a mozdulat segített elterelni a figyelmét, elodázni az orgazmust. A szőke nyelve szakértően simogatta a szájában fellelhető összes erotikus pontot, még azokat is, amelyek létezéséről eddig Harry nem is tudott. Közben persze azért nem tagadta meg önmagát Malfoy, és feszülő farkát Harry fenekéhez dörzsölve még jobban szította mindkettőjük vágyát.  
\- Te leszel a halálom – nyögte a griffendéles, amint levegőhöz és szóhoz tudott jutni.  
\- Az jó, pont az volt a tervem – vigyorgott a mardekáros. – Habár előbb még kipróbálhatnánk ezt-azt.  
\- Micsodát? – bámult meglehetősen buta fejjel rá Harry.  
\- Hogy milyen gyorsan élveznél bele a számba, ha most eléd térdelnék – kezdte ötletei sorolását Malfoy. – Vagy, hogy mit szólnál ahhoz, ha a kezembe venném az irányítást, a farkadat, és miközben kiverném, addig megdugnálak? Vagy ha most leülnénk mindketten, és én szépen beleereszkednék az öledbe? Mekkorát nyögnél a gyönyörtől Potter, amikor a záróizmaimmal gyötörnélek?  
Harryvel szabályszerűen forgott a világ, a szőkeség kísértő ötletei hallatán. Különösen az utolsó javaslat volt az, ami kis híján megint orgazmushoz jutatta, úgy rászorított szivárgó farkára, és Malfoy kezére, hogy a másik feljajdult. De nem hagyhatta, hogy a mardekáros így legyőzze.  
\- Hajlandó lennél letérdelni elém, Malfoy? Bocsánatot is hajlandó leszel kérni?  
\- Csodákba ne reménykedj, Aranyfiú! – vigyorgott rá a szőke.  
Harry megfordult az ölelésében, és elkezdte kigombolni a fiú ingét. Amikor végre szétnyitotta a ruhát, cirógatni kezdte a mardekárost, Malfoy szinte dorombolt a keze alatt, aztán aprókat kezdett nyögni.  
\- Akkor ez csak egy éjszaka lesz? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Az legyen, Potter? – nézett rá komolyan Malfoy, megdermedve.

A griffendéles félrenézett, érezte, hogy elpirul. Sose volt különösen jó, ha az érzelmeiről kellett beszélnie, hát még valaki olyannal, akivel tegnapig még úgy tudta, ellenségek örökre.  
\- Ne várj tőlem szerelmi vallomást, Potter. De tudod mit? Köthetnénk egy új üzletet!  
\- Tudom, hogy meg fogom bánni, de ezúttal milyen őrültséget forgatsz a fejedben?  
\- Egy Malfoy sosem forgat őrültséget a fejében!  
Harrynek erről teljesen más véleménye volt, de nem óhajtotta a kettőjük közti pillanatnyi jó hangulatot porig rombolni. Felvonta a szemöldökét és várt. A szőke hallgatását bátorításnak gondolhatta, és rá nem jellemzően, picit elpirulva a következőt javasolta:  
\- Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy mi lenne, ha nyolc év ellenségeskedés után, most nyolc év fegyverszünetet kötnénk?  
\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza Harry, majd Malfoy sértődöttségét látva gyorsan felelte: - Szerintem ez egy kitűnő ötlet!  
\- Na, ugye? – dorombolta a szőke, újra közelebb hajolva.  
\- És mi lenne, ha csókkal pecsételnénk meg a fegyverszünetet? – javasolta Harry.  
\- Jó ötlet, bár én szívesen lépnék kicsit tovább is.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Igen. Mi lenne, ha keresnénk egy üres termet, és te megbüntetnél mindazokért a sértésekért, amit a fejedhez vágtam a múltban?  
\- Pontosan hogyan képzelted el?  
\- Végigfektetnél az első szabad padon, és addig ütnéd a fenekem, míg pecsenye piros nem lesz – suttogta a szőke.

Harry megint azon kapta magát, hogy légzési nehézségei akadtak Malfoy közelében, holott még csak elképzelte a mardekáros fantáziájának megvalósítását. Farka ismét gránitkemény lett, aztán miután szenvedélyes megcsókolta kísértő démonát, azt felelte:  
\- Ez azért nem lenne túl fair, nem gondolod?  
\- Hogy érted? – nézett rá a csóktól kábán Malfoy.  
\- Én is elég sok sértést vágtam a te fejedhez, nem beszélve a sok büntetéstől, amit miattam kaptál.  
\- Tényleg, Potter. Szóval, hogyan akarod jóvátenni?  
\- Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha miután elfenekellek, a nyelvemmel gyógyítanám meg? 

Malfoy szeme elkerekedett, és ezúttal benne akadt el a levegő. Végül szinte rátapadva Harryre, így válaszolt:  
\- Csak akkor egyezek ebbe bele, ha aztán végképp megpecsételjük a köztünk lévő üzletet.  
\- Igen, hogyan képzelted? – kérdezte Harry, miközben újra a szőke nyakát csókolgatta.  
\- Úgy, hogy alaposan, mélyrehatóan rá, illetve belenyomod a pecsétedet a pergamenre. De ha véletlenül a fenekembe nyomnál bele valamit, akkor se fogok tiltakozni.  
Harry szemei fennakadtak, aztán elkapta a démonian vigyorgó szőke kezét és rekordsebességgel elkezdte húzni a fiút az első elérhető tanterem felé.

**VÉGE**

**Author's Note:**

> (Eredetileg az FB Drarry csoportban jelent meg, még 2013. nyarán.)


End file.
